Super Smash Brothers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A novelization that stays true to the original N64 masterpiece. 12 of the original Super Smash Brothers enter a tourtament held by Master Hand and Crazy Hand to fight for title of the best fighter of the Super Smash Brothers.
1. The Prologue

Yoshizilla: Finally, it came...what came, do you all ask? I'll tell you - the 8th Anniversary of the first, and original, Nintendo 64 Masterpiece, the game that started the entire Super Smash Brothers legacy: **Super Smash Brothers **itself, also known in Japanese as _Nintendō Ōrusutā! Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu_, or properly trasnlated **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray** **Smash Brothers**. And since this is a story that I DEFINITELY wanted to do for so long, and since it will have all of the 12 original Super Smash Brothers characters fighting in it, I reckoned that a novelization wouldn't hurt. Now I proudly present you all you fans, readers, and commonwealth people out there: **Super Smash Brothers**!

Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Link, Kirby, Samus Aran, Donkey Kong, Fox McCloud, Ness, Captain Falcon, Master Hand, and Crazy hand are all properties of Nintendo. All other Nintendo-related characters belong to Nintendo as well. And Yoshizilla owns Peppertino Alfredo (Peppy) Ankylosaurus and Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi (Dr. Hoshi).

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

It was a dark, stormy night as one could expect in a huge city like Nintendo City. All of the residents, visitors, and workers wandered around in the street, while in the peaceful center of the successful metropolis, a vast wide-open field spread around, and in the middle was construction on a huge mansion that would be home to the protectors and most famous residents of Nintendo City...The Super Smash Brothers.

Master Hand sipped a cup of coffee as he watched several Machoke and Vigoroths move several bricks, boxes, and other materials. "Ahhh, what a perfect, calm day it turned out to be." He said to himself, sighing, "Though it would be nice if we had something interesting to do..."

"Like what?" Crazy Hand asked, appearing right next to Master Hand in a puff of white smoke.

Master Hand turned to Crazy Hand and explained, "Well, we manage to beat the Dark Legion in the Great War, but it seems that things have become too boring ever since...we have nothing to do until the Super Smash Brothers Mansion is complete."

Crazy Hand nodded in agreement. "Good point. Hmmmm..." He started pondering, before he snapped his fingers (more literaly himself). "I got it!" He turned to Master Hand. "I think I know what to do while we wait."

Master Hand sighed. "What is it, Crazy Hand?" He mumbled. He knew that whenever Crazy Hand had a great idea, it would utterly fail.

Crazy Hand chuckled. "It goes like this. We'll have a tourtament between 12 of the Super Smash Brothers, and we'll have them fight each other so that one will rise to be the best of them all!" He laughed maniacally.

Master Hand blinked. "But what about the other Smashers that aren't in the tourtament?" He added.

Crazy Hand stopped laughing, and he pondered. "Hmmm...good point. Maybe we'll have them go on vacation somewhere..."

"But where!?" Master Hand bellowed, "We barely know where we could find a good place for a vacation!"

"Just calm down and let me think!" Crazy Hand shouted back, going back into thinking. He continued thinking, and he started chuckling. "Of course...why didn't I think of it earlier?" He turned back to face Master Hand. "Master Hand, perhaps a flyer will get the 12 Smashers' attention..."

Master Hand moaned. "I don't know, Crazy Hand...it doesn't sound like a good idea..."

Crazy Hand scoffed. "You're always like that, Master Hand! Oh, whatever! I'll handle this myself." He disappeared into another puff of white smoke.

Master Hand sighed and stood there, floating in mid-air. "I swear, Crazy Hand becomes crazier and less smarter every day..." He muttered to himself, before he went back to sipping his coffee and watching the workers continue construction on the soon-to-be Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Ladies and Gentlemen, this will be the only Author Notes in the entire story until the final chapter, and I just wanted to point out that the 12 Smashers (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Link, Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Captain Falcon, and Ness) will appear in the next chapter, getting the flyers that Crazy Hand has promised. And...uh...with that all said and done, I shall see you all...in the final chapter!_  
_


	2. The Invitations: Part 1

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla**

**The Invitations: Part 1**

It was a peaceful, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Inside Princess Peach Toadstool's castle, Mario and Luigi, the famous Super Mario Brothers, are relaxing on their personal beach chairs.

"Ahhh...it feels so good to be back in the Mushroom Kingdom, eh Luigi?" Mario said to Luigi.

Luigi sipped his lemonade. "You made a good point, Mario. After all, that Great War bewteen us, the Smashers, and the Dark Legon sure was dangerous and brutal. I can't believe that we managed to survive after all of that madness..."

Mario nodded. "Yeah. Come to think of it, what do you think happened to the others, Luigi?"

Luigi shook his head. "I don't know, Mario. I don't know..." He then noticed a letter floating in the air, and it landed in front of the plumbers. "Huh?" He got out of his beach chair and picked up the letter. "What is this?"

"Go on, read it Luigi," Mario said, too lazy to get up.

Luigi cleared his throat. "E-herm...it says, 'Dear Super Smash Brothers, or the 12 that were selected to be precise...'"

* * *

"'...I, Crazy Hand, and Master Hand are organizing a new fighting tourtament to see which one of you is the best of the rest, and thus, the 12 of you Smashers will come by the Final Destination at 8:00 PM," Yoshi read the letter to his best friends, Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi, "Don't be late, because it's very important.'" He looked at Peppy and Dr. Hoshi, smiling. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

Peppy gasped. "Man, Yoshi, you are so lucky! Me and Dr. Hoshi have to stay here in Dinosaur Land while you get to go to a tourtament..." The yellow Ankylosaurus started muttering to himself.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "Hoho. You seem to be really frilled, huh Yoshi?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah! It's so exciting, I can't help myself but be joyed over!" He giggled. "I have a great feeling in myself that this tourtament will be promising!"

Dr. Hoshi patted Yoshi on his left shoulder. "Well, me and Peppy will root you on, Yoshi." The purple, highly intellect Yoshisaurus told his green Yoshisaurus friend.

Peppy nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You can't count on us!"

Yoshi smiled. "Thanks, guys. You're so sweet," He said, as he went to his room to pack.

* * *

Meanwhile in Pallet Town, Pikachu and Jigglypuff are explaining to Ash, Misty, and Brock about the inivation they recently recieved...

"So you're going to compete, Pikachu?' Ash asked his trusty yellow friend.

Pikachu nodded and folded his arms. "Yup! Thankfully, all of those battles have been worth fighting for! I'll streak through with ease!" He smirked.

Misty frowned. "I don't know, Pikachu. The three dinosaurs we saw before seemed tough..."

"Togepriiii!" Togepi chirped happily, cuddled in Misty's arms.

Jigglypuff smiled, appearing next to Pikachu. "Don't worry a thing, Misty! I got Pikachu's back if he's in trouble!"

Brock rubbed his chin. "Are you sure, Jigglypuff? You're not much of a fighter..."

Jigglypuff inflated herself angrily. "What!? Not much of a fighter..." She started pouting. "I am indeed strong! Why, I can take you all on in one go!" She got into a fighting stance, making all of the other characters sweatdrop.

Pikachu chukled nervously. "Ehehehe...Jigglypuff, do you really have to act up?"

Jigglypuff growled, and she then sighed. "Well..." She lowered her head, "I guess you're right. But...am I really a wimp?" She then started sniffling, tears appearing in her eyes.

Pikachu screamed. "Whoa, Jigglypuff! Don't take it too seriously!" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure the others are fine about this..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Hyrule, Link and Samus Aran are having their own warm-up, before Captain Falcon comes up to them.

"Hey guys, look what I got from the sky recently!" Captain Falcon said, showing one of Crazy Hand's flyers. "It looks quite interesting..."

Link snatched the flyer from Captain Falcon. "Hmmm...it says that 12 of the Super Smash Brothers can go and compete in this new fighting tourtament to prove who's the best..." He looked up at Samus. "Sounds interesting, huh?"

Samus shrugged. "Well, I have beaten up Ridley and the Mother Brain enough times to make their lives miserable. A tourtament to prove myself more worthy wouldn't hurt."

Captain Falcon grinned. "Good. I'm entering in that tourtament, too." He then showed off his muscles, much to Samus's dismay.

Link grinned, taking out his Master Sword. 'Well...Hyrule's all right, Zelda's on vacation, and Ganondorf is sealed in the Evil Realm after the Great War for protection...I say we go for it!" He enthusiastically suggested.

Samus nodded in agreement. "Right! Let's go compete in this tourtament!" And the three warriors ran into the dirt-paved path, which lead to a warp portal bound for the Final Destination.

* * *

Donkey Kong was counting his banana hord in his treehouse. He then turned around to see Diddy Kong. "Diddy, old buddy!" Donkey Kong laughed, "What are you doing here?"

Diddy adjusted his hat. "Well, I'm going to head off to the Isle O' Hags to hang around with Banjo and Kazooie. You think I could have some spare bananas to take for the trip?" He asked, getting on his knees.

Donkey Kong thought for a moment. "Hmmm...well...I don't know-ACK!" He was shocked as he noticed Diddy kissing his left foot.

"Please, Donkey Kong, please!" Diddy begged, "How will I be able to see my friends again?"

Donkey Kong murmured, and he shrugged. "Eh, I guess you're right. Go ahead and take some bananas." He said to Diddy.

"YAY!" Diddy Kong cheered, taking the bananas. "Thanks, DK! Oh, and by the way-" He handed one of Crazy Hand's flyers to Donkey Kong, "This came in the mail, but I knew that you wouldn't read it, so here you go!" He then left the treehouse.

Donkey Kong examined the flyer carefully. "Hmmmm...interesting...a fighting tourtament between 12 of the Super Smash Brothers..." He looked out of his treehouse and grinned. "Well, it has been some time since King K. Rool disappeared. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I left just for a bit." He climbed out of his treehouse and ran towards the beach. 


	3. The Invitations: Part 2

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla**

**The Invitations: Part 2**

It was very bright in Dream Land. Kirby was taking one of his usual strolls, when he noticed a flyer in the sky coming down to his feet.

"Huh? What's this?" Kirby said as picked up the flyer and looked at it, "Hmmm...12 fighters? A fighting tourtament? To prove who's the best fighter?"

Not too far, King Dedede and Meta Knight were both watching Kirby.

"I don't understand, King Dedede," Meta Knight asked, "Why are we trying to destroy Kirby?"

King Dedede growled. "Because he's...well...pink. And cute. And is the food-eating champion." He went into a tantrum. "I want to be cute, pink, and the food-eating champion!"

Meta Knight backed away a bit. "Okay...just calm down, King Dedede..."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" King Dedede shouted, taking out his mallet and whacking Meta Knight away.

Kirby turned around, and gasped. "King Dedede!? What the heck are YOU doing here!?"

King Dedede screamed, dropping his mallet on his left foot. "Kirby! Why you-AHHHH!!!" He held his left foot in pain, and started heading back to his castle. "Kirby! I'll be back! This isn't over!" The fat penguin shouted.

Kirby fell on his back and started rolling on the ground, laughing his head off. "Hahahaha! Keep saying that, King 'DumbDeDe'!" He sighed and got back up, picking up the flyer he dropped. "Now, where was I?" He resumed reading the flyer, and started walking down the dirt-paved path, which lead to a warp portal. "It says to go to the Final Destination..."

* * *

In Corneria, the Star Fox team is also looking at one of Crazy Hand's many flyers for this new fighting tourtament aboard the Great Fox... 

"So, I guess it's decided, then." Fox McCloud started, "I guess I'll go."

Falco Lombardi sneered. "Peh! Why do you get to go and the rest of us stay on board?" He retorted.

Peppy Hare nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "Yeah. We got some pep in us, too, you know!"

Fox narrowed his eyes at Falco and Peppy. "Falco, you act like a punk, Peppy, you're too old, and don't even get me started on Slippy..." He shuddered as he heard Slippy Toad scream through the room.

"I'm an astronaut!" Slippy laughed, running around and crashing into his own Arwing.

Falco sweatdropped. "Good point..." He shook his head, "Anyway, I still don't think that it's fair that you can go and I can't."

Fox grinned. "Well, you want to fight?" He got into his fighting stance and taunted at Falco. "Come on!"

Falco growled. "Fine, but you asked for it, Foxy boy!" He ran at Fox and started punching him.

Peppy Hare slowly moved back to his arwin as he watch Fox and Falco beat each other up. "You know...maybe I should stay out of this..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

In the peaceful town of Onett, Eagleland, Ness and his friends are discussing the flyer they have recieved. 

"So what does the flyer mean, exactly?" Jeff asked, wiping his sparkling glasses.

Ness shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's suppose to be for me?"

Paula giggled. "Why, Ness, I'm sure it is for you!" She cooed, stroking Ness on his shoulders, "After all, you proved to be the best out of us, and even know the attacks me and Poo know."

"Shi iz wite, Ness," Poo said (AN: You should probably know that Poo's english in Earthbound isn't properly correct), "Aftur all, hu wuz eet dat got rid of all dem enemies? We all did, and u pruved tu bee da best fighter on our team." He patted Ness on the back.

Ness flushed a bit. "Awww...thanks, guys." He frowned, tilting his head. "You really think I should?"

Jeff gave Ness a thumbs up. "Go for it, Ness." He said, smiling.

Ness smiled, and he gave Jeff a thumbs up back. "Thanks, Jeff. I'll do my best, guys!" He turned around, and ran off towards the warp portal that lead to the Final Destination.


	4. The Tournament Begins!

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla**

**The Tourtament Begins**

On the Final Destination, Master Hand and Crazy Hand waited for the 12 Super Smash Brothers to arrive. It would take some time before they all showed up, but they got signs of dignity when Mario and Luigi first arrived from a warp portal.

"Ahhh, if it isn't Mario and Luigi, the Super Mario Brothers!" Master Hand greeted with high enthusiasm, "So good to see you two here."

Mario rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, thanks. Where are the others?"

"Yeah," Luigi added, looking around, "I thought they'd be here, too."

Crazy Hand chuckled. "Oh, they'll be here...they should be arriving any moment now..." As he said this, Yoshi and Donkey Kong appeared from another warp portal.

"Did we miss anything important?" Yoshi asked, walking up to Master Hand.

Donkey Kong munched on his banana. "I hope not. I want to finish my banana!" He said, his voice a bit mumbled because he was eating the banana.

Master Hand shushed both Yoshi and Donkey Kong. "There, there - the others will arrive shortly. Don't get yourselves all tightened up."

Pikachu and Jigglypuff appeared next, followed by Fox McCloud and Ness.

"So this is the Final Destination, huh?" Pikachu asked, sighing and shaking his head. "It could have been better."

Fox nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Shouldn't the creators behind this place be at least more innovating?"

Jigglypuff slapped both Pikachu and Fox. "Hey! We're here to compete in a fighting tourtament, not criticize the status of a platform!" She scowled.

Ness sweatdropped, moving slightly away from Jigglypuff. "Ouch...I wouldn't want to get on her bad side..."

Kirby popped up right in front of Ness. "Who's bad side? Jigglypuff?" He asked.

Ness screamed, and he whacked Kirby with his baseball bat.

Kirby moaned in pain as he wandered around, nursing his wound.

Master Hand blinked. "These are our 12 fighters?" He asked in disbelief, turning to Crazy Hand, "Crazy Hand, you can't be serious."

Crazy Hand shrugged. "Well, I didn't have much of a choice, now did I?"

"You could have picked over 30 fighters, Crazy Hand!" Master Hand barked angrily, sighing. "You see? I told you this wasn't a smart idea..."

Crazy Hand growled. "Hrmm...just you wait. This won't be a letdown! I'll make sure of that!" He retorted to his more thoughtful brother.

Master Hand shuddered. "Which is what I'm afraid of..." He muttered quietly to himself.

The three remaning fighters - Link, Samus Aran, and Captain Falcon - arrived at the Final Destination, making a total of 12 Super Smash Brothers.

Crazy Hand cleared his throat. "A-herm...welcome, Smashers, to the first...ummm..." He looked warily at Master Hand. "What is the tourtament called?"

Master Hand scoffed. "I don't know, it's YOUR tourtament, genious," He intelligently retorted.

Crazy Hand started stuttering. "Um...er...hrmm...eh...welcome to the...the..." He continued stammering.

Mario raised his hand. "How about we call it the first Super Smash Brothers Tourtament?" He suggested.

Crazy Hand clapped himself together (if that was even possible). "That's it! That's the name of this tourtament! The 1st Super Smash Brothers tourtament!" He cheered widly, making all of the Smashers a bit nervous. He cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, I've summoned the 2 of you because we need some excitement while the Super Smash Brothers Mansion is being constructed in Nintendo City. Now, since you all are experienced in your own right, except for maybe Ness-" Ness growled and muttered to himsxelf at this point, "-This tourtament, as you all know, will determine who is the best fighter out of all you 12 Smashers. Are you up to it?"

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Ness, Fox McCloud, Link, Samus Aran, and Captain Falcon all looked at each other, smiled, and turned to Crazy Hand. "We sure are!" They all shouted in unison.

Crazy Hand laughed victoriously. "Good! I hereby let the tourtament begin...NOW!" He teleported himself, the 12 Smashers, and Master Hand out of the Final Destination, to a green, grassy field in the middle of nowhere.

Master Hand stared at the wide open fields. "Why in God's name did you teleport us HERE, Crazy Hand?" He asked in disbelief.

Crazy Hand stammered. "Um...well...this would be a perfect place to practice before the matches!" He grinned, while Master Hand shook his head and sighed. 


	5. Round 1: Part 1

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla**

**Round 1: Part 1**

Mario and Donkey Kong both appeared on a single platform, with a few other platforms hovering above the main platform, hovering in a black space.

"Let-a the best-a man, and-a, er, ape-a win!" Mario said, getting into a fighting stance.

Donkey Kong grinned, getting into a fighting stance as well. "It would be my pleasure, plumber boy." He laughed.

Crazy Hand's voice then boomed, "Ready, fighters? GO!" The shout echoed through the stage, and a gong was heard.

Mario ran towards Donkey Kong and grabbed him by the neck. He started kicking Donkey Kong in the stomach, and Donkey Kong struck back with a punch to the head. Mario fell down on the ground in pain, and Donkey Kong picked him up. The big ape then hurled Mario off of the stage, where the red plumber grabbed the ledge to prevent his doom. Donkey Kong growled, and he started slamming the ground with his hands. Mario went up in the air several times, and was struck back in pain when he came down. Mario then punched Donkey Kong in the face, and started tossing red fireballs.

Donkey Kong blocked the fireballs, and he grabbed a barrel on the platform above him. He chuckled it at Mario, who made it explode with his fireballs before the barrel could come into contact. Donkey Kong growled, and he grabbed Mario. He started slapping him, and Mario then bit Donkey Kong's left hand, causing the monkey to let him go. Mario then grabbed a hammer on the edge of the platform and started whacking Donkey Kong insanely. Donkey Kong couldn't strike back, and he fell off the platform. He manage to comeback by twirling in the air, and he grabbed the edge of the platform. Mario rolled his eyes, and he kicked Donkey Kong's hands, causing Donkey Kong to fall off and lose the match.

"This game's winner is...Mario!" Crazy Hand announced loudly, congratulating Mario.

Mario cheered, clapping and then growing big in his victory stance. "I'm the star-a! Mario!" He laughed victoriously.

* * *

Yoshi and Kirby appeared next, and they both faced each other on the mysterious Battlefield. They two, food-loving characters smirked.

"Let's make this interesting," Yoshi laughed, "If you win, I'll let you have my secret fruit stash. If I win, then YOU'LL fork over your desserts."

Kirby grinned. "Deal!" He punched Yoshi in the gut.

Yoshi growled. "Hey, that's cheating, you cheater! You can't go and attack like that!"

Kirby chuckled evilly. "Oh, no?" He sucked Yoshi into his mouth, turned into Yoshi Kirby, and spat Yoshi out.

Yoshi fumed. "Stop that!" He angrily shouted at the nefarious pink puffball, annoyed.

It was then that Crazy Hand's voice boomed. "Kirby, if you continue to beat up Yoshi without me announcing it, then you will be disqualified."

Kirby gasped. "What!?" He then returned to normal, and he sulked. "Awww..."

Yoshi sighed of relief. "Thank you, Crazy Hand."

"No problem," Crazy Hand boomed as his voice echoed and a gong bang, "Now...ready? GO!"

Yoshi ran towards Kirby and jumped in the air. He performed his flutter kicks, which did significant damage to Kirby. Kirby shook off the damage and he sucked in Yoshi again, but the green dinosaur managed to get out. Yoshi then started throwing eggs at Kirby. Kirby moaned in pain after being smashed by every egg, and he then hid in his shield. Yoshi smirked, and he waited for several seconds, until the shield wore off, and Kirby was knocked out. He moaned for several seconds, but retalliated by grabbing Yoshi, smashing him to the ground, and started kicking Yoshi on his back rapdily. Yoshi got up, and he swallowed up Kirby, turning him into an egg.

"Let me out!" Kirby shouted, his voice muffled inside the egg.

Yoshi then ran to the egg and started using his flutter kicks again. Kirby got out and he grabbed Yoshi. He started slapping him, and he then slammed the green dinosaur to the ground. Kirby then attemtped to swallow in Yoshi. Yoshi threw an egg into Kirby's mouth, causing Kirby to spit Yoshi out. Yoshi then rammed his head into Kirby, causing Kirby to go soaring off the platform. Kirby came back crashing down, but didn't have time as Yoshi swallowed him up and spat him out off the platform. Kirby started hovering, but Yoshi jumped in the air and he slammed his head down on Kirby, causing the pink puffball to crash down and lose.

"This game's winner is...Yoshi!" Crazy Hand announced loudly, congratulating Yoshi.

Yoshi grinned, and he laughed victoriously, doing a victory dance. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Go me, go me!" 


	6. Round 1: Part 2

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla**

**Round 1: Part 2**

The Battlefield continued hovering slowly as two new fighters - Pikachu and Samus Aran - walked onto the main platform.

"Ready for the shock of your life?" Pikachu taunted Samus, smirking.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Please! This will be a piece of cake..." She aimed her arm cannon at Pikachu.

Crazy Hand's voice then boomed again, only louder. "Ready...GO!" The gong from before rang, and Pikachu ran at Samus.

Samus laughed. "A-ha! Gotcha now!" She fired a blast from her arm cannon, which sent Pikachu flying off the stage.

Pikachu continued falling, but he managed to grab the edge and climb back. He started charging up the electricity he stored in his cheeks, and he zapped Samus with his small thundershocks. Samus ignored the slight shock, and she ran towards Pikachu. Pikachu used his Skull Bash, which caused Samus to fall backwards. She got back up and fired a small missile at Pikachu, which did little to no damage.

Pikachu grabbed Samus, and he started shocking her with small jolts. He then tossed her aisde and used his Thunder ability, which not only electricuted Samus fully, but it sent the feminine bounty hunter up in the air. Samus came back crashing down, but she got up, and she used her grippling hook on Pikachu. She started whacking him with her arm cannon, and she then tossed the small, electrical yellow mouse onto the other side of the Battlefield.

Pikachu, once again, managed to grab the edge, and he got back up. He hid in his shield as Samus started punching and kicking at him. Several seconds later, Pikachu's shield exploded, and he swayed in moaning. Samus took this as a perfect opportunity and she fired another blast from her arm cannon, sending Pikachu flying high. Instead of blasting off the stage, he cameback down and smashed Samus to the ground, of course, electricuting her in the process.

Samus tried to get up, but she had no chance. She was weakened by Pikachu's smash, and her arm cannon wouldn't work properly. Pikachu chukled, and he released his most powerful Thunder attack down on Samus, not only electricuting her to the fullest, but also managing to blast her off the stage, thus, allowing Pikachu to win the battle!

"This game's winner is...Pikachu!" Crazy Hand congratulated, "Pikachu, you may come back to the Training Area for a well-deserved rest."

Pikachu sighed of relief. Looking out at the background to see what has become of Samus, the yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon ran into the nearby warp portal, which led back to the Training Area.

* * *

Jigglypuff and Ness both faced each other, grinning as they thought of their victory.

"I will win this fighting tourtament with ease," Jigglypuff laughed, "Then I can get all of the dolls and candies in the world!" She squealed with delight.

Ness started rolling on the floor, laughing. "Haha! Yeah, right! And do YOU think you could beat someone as physically shaped and intelligent as me?" He boasted, standing back up.

Jigglypuff puffed, angered by Ness's comment. "That is not true! I SO can beat you, little boy!"

Ness growled, gritting his teeth. "That's it! No one, and I mean no one, calls me little boy!" He took out his baseball bat and pointed it at Jigglypuff.

Crazy Hand's repetitive booming voice from the previous match returned. "Ready...GO!" And of course, the gong rang in at the same time.

Ness screamed and ran at Jigglypuff. He started beating the poor, feminine pink puffball with his baseball bat. Jigglypuff grabbed the baseball bat, and hurled it away. Ness screamed and got down on his knees, crying after his bat was chucked away. Jigglypuff then snuck behind Ness and she punded him. Ness struck back by using his PK Fire down on Jigglypuff. He grinned, and whispered to himself, "Yes!"

Unfortunately, Jigglypuff manage to heal herself by using rest. Ness stomped his feet angrily on the ground, and he used PK Thunder on himself, blasting at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff shook her head, and he grabbed Ness. She started slapping him repeatiately, and followed by pounding Ness. Ness attempted at throwing a punch, but he was put to sleep by Jigglypuff's sing. Jigglypuff then started floating up in the air, until she started falling down, and used rest on Ness, which incidentally was followed by...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Ness screamed, the explosion sending him too high in the atmosphere, and causing him to fall in the background, losing the match.

Jigglypuff laughed victoriously and started singing to herself as confetti came down from nowhere. Crazy hand then congraulated Jigglypuff by loudly announcing, "This game's winner is...Jigglypuff!"


	7. Round 1: Part 3

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla**

**Round 1: Part 3**

(AN: Just to let you all know, Captain Falcon's real full name is Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, as revealed in the F-ZERO series.)

Fox McCloud and Captain Douglas Jay Falcon both faced each other on the Battlefield. They were ready to fight.

"Well, here goes nothing," Fox said, shaking Captain Falcon's hand, "Good luck to you, but I won't go easy."

Captain Falcon chuckled as he shook back. "Same here. Don't get too weak on me, Fox!"

Both of the fast characters ran to their sides, and waited for Crazy Hand to come in. Crazy Hand's voice then boomed, "Ready...GO!"

Fox took out his ray gun and shot several times at Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon wasn't injured as much, and he ran up to Fox, using falcon Punch. Fox was knocked off the stage, but he retailiated by using Fire Fox, which not only got him back on the stage, but also blew Captain Falcon away. Fox then ran up to Captain Falcon and grabbed him by the shirt. He started punching the F-ZERO racer, but Captain Falcon replied with a Falcon Kick in the stomach.

Fox got back up, but held his stomach in pain. Captain Falcon smirked, and he ran up to Fox. He started rapidly punching the Star Fox pilot, but Fox then used his shield reflector, which caused Captain Falcon to fall backwards. Captain Falcon then got back up, but had little time to block as Fox kicked him again, and caused Captain Falcon to fall near the edge. Captain Falcon grabbed the edge before falling, but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance if Fox kicked him right there.

Fox smirked. "Well, Captain Falcon, it's been nice knowing you." He ran towards the edge, and took out his blaster.

Captain Falcon growled. "Not if I have a say about it!" He jumped off the edge, grabbed Fox, and then landed on the platform, seeing Fox falling back down, burned. He started laughing victoriously. "Hahahaha! What do you think of that, Foxy boy?" He taunted.

Fox gritted his teeth. "My name is FOX McCLOUD to you!" He ran towards Captain Falcon and prepared to use his Fire Fox, but at the last moment, Captain Falcon jumped onto the above platform, and Fox went falling off the stage, screaming.

Captain Falcon laughed and did a victorious pose. "Show me your moves!"

"This game's winner is...Captain Falcon!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed, a gong ringing at the wrong time.

* * *

The gong once again rang at the same time. Luigi Mario and Link both looked at each other strangely, and shrugged.

"Sorry for the inconvience," Crazy Hand's voice loudly apoligized, "We're testing a new system, but it isn't working."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised."

Link chuckled. "I'm not surprised either."

"Enough!" Crazy Hand boomed, "Get ready...go!" The gong rang right afterwards.

Luigi ran towards Link, but LInk sliced the green plumber away with one flick of the Master Sword. Link then took out his boomerange and threw it at Luigi. Luigi was knocked down unconcious by the boomerange.

Link scoffed and chuckled as he walked toward the seemingly defeated Luigi. "You can't be serious," He said, poking Luigi with the Master Sword, "It can't be this easy."

Luigi grinned, and he started chuckling. "It isn't." He got back up, and used the Luigi Tornado, causing Link to be hurled in the air.

As Link started falling back down to the Battlefield, Luigi ran to the edge of the Battlefield, and he waited for Link to come down at the right moment. Then, when Link came down at the right moment, Luigi started tossing green fireballs at Link.

Link growled and rapidly slashed at Luigi. Luigi then fell off the edge and screamed. He got back up by jumping, punching Link in the process, and coins started coming out of nowhere. Luigi then grabbed Link by the feet, and he started twirling him around. Luigi let go of Link, and then the Hero of Time went soaring out of the platform. Link spun around using his Master Sword to get back on the edge, but was blasted into the background by Luigi's Missile attack.

"This game's winner is...Luigi!" Crazy Hand boomed.

Luigi laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Awww chucks, it-a was-a nothing!"

"Any comments, Luigi?" Crazy Hand asked, booming his voice once more.

Luigi thought for a moment, and he snapped his fingers. "Well, now that you mention it..." He cheered and did a victory pose. "I'm-a Luigi! Number one!" 


	8. Round 1: Stats

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla**

**Round 1: Stats**

Crazy Hand appeared in front of the 12 Super Smash Brothers fighters. "Well, we have the stats for Round 1. Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, and Luigi are the winners!"

Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and Captain Falcon cheered loudly and gave each other high fives.

Crazy Hand continued. "Unfortunately, Link, Samus Aran, Kirby, Ness, Donkey Kong, and Fox McCloud have lost their matches, so they will get another chance."

Upon hearing this, all of the Smashers who lost in Round 1 frowned and started crying in shame (of course, being Ness and Kirby).

"But now..." Crazy Hand started up again, chuckling evilly, "It is time for Round 2...and here are the match-ups!"

The Smashers gasped in surprise as they saw who they were competing. They looked at each other, smirked, and shook each others' hands.

"Glad to know who you are going to be fighting against," Crazy Hand started up again, "Now, let the first match begin!" And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the 12 Smashers all ran into 6 different warp portals, which all lead back to the Battlefield stage. 


	9. Round 2: Part 1

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla**

**Round 2: Part 1**

Pikachu and Jigglypuff both appeared on the battlefield. The two different Pokemon looked at each other.

"So, looks like we'll both finally see who's the real deal," Pikachu chirped, the yellow electrical mouse chuckling as he cracked his fingers. "Jigglypuff, you're going down."

Jigglypuff smirked, and she taunted Pikachu. "Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Pikachu ran at Jigglypuff. He released two thundershocks. Jigglypuff didn't take much damage, and she retaliated by using Doubleslap on Pikachu. She then grabbed Pikachu and threw him accross the Battlefield. Pikachu landed back on the ground. He lowered his head, and used Skull Bash, propelling himself at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff went off the stage, but she floated back. She then used pound, but it wasn't much damage. PIkachu then grabbed Jigglypuff and started shocking her closely. He then rolled into a ball, and threw Jigglypuff off the Battlefield.

The battle, however, was far from over. Jigglypuff landed back on the Battlefield and ran after Pikachu. She pounded the yellow electrical mouse again, but this time, she used her Sing attack, putting Pikachu to sleep. Pikachu woke up, only to be slapped off the stage by Jigglypuff. Pikachu used his agility to zoom back on the stage, but he was pounded again by Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff taunted, but Pikachu used his thunder attack, which sent Jigglypuff flying in the air.

Pikachu looked up at Jigglypuff's small figure in the air, and he cheered. Jigglypuff came back down, and she used rest, right on Pikachu's head, which sent the yellow electrical mouse blasting off into the background.

"This game's winner is...Jigglypuff!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Jigglypuff cheered as she gave kisses to the onomious space.

* * *

Donkey Kong and Kirby both walked towards each other on the Battlefield. They smacked each other's hands.

"Good luck going up against me," Donkey Kong said, grinning.

Kirby nodded, smiling. "You bet!" He muttered under his breath, "Fat chance, gorilla."

Crazy Hand cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was busy having something in my throat." He apoligized, before he loudly shouted, "Ready...? GO!" The gong rang loudly, starting the match.

Kirby started sucking in Donkey Kong, and he transformed into him. He spat Donkey Kong out, and he started preparing his DK punch. Donkey Kong growled and he got back up. He grabbed Kirby and started smacking him. Donkey Kong then tossed Kirby to the ground.

Kirby got back up, and kicked Donkey Kong in the stomach. He started rapidly punching Donkey Kong at a fast speed, but it didn't do much damage. Donkey Kong started slamming the ground, causing quakes to shake the Battlefield. Kirby went up in the air several times, and he turned into a stone, dropping down on Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong flunged in the air, but he managed to get back by spinning around. He grabbed Kirby, and tossed him over the edge. Kirby turned back to his regular self, and he floated back on stage. He took out his sword and slashed at Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong covered his injury, and peeked at it to see some blood. Kirby laughed, taunting, which caused him to turn back to his regular self. Kirby frowned, and he started running around, screaming.

Donkey Kong grinned, and he jumped up in the air and smashed down on Kirby. Donkey Kong then grabbed Kirby and started smaking him. Donkey Kong then grabbed Kirby and walked towards the edge. He threw the unconcious Kirby down, watching the puffball fall into the darkness.

"This game's winner is...Donkey Kong!" Crazy Hand congratulated, confetti popping out of nowhere.

Donkey Kong puffed his chest and laughed heartily, taking a bow. "Thank you, thank you! You're all too kind!" 


	10. Round 2: Part 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: In case you weren't completely aware, there's a slight change in some of the cast. Nevertheless, most remains the same, so enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**Round 2: Part 2**

Mario and Samus Aran both appeared on the battlefield. The two warriors looked at each other.

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Mario and Samus both charged their own balls, with Samus firing a charge plasma and Mario countering with a red hot fireball. As the two balls hit, Mario used his cape to repel some of the missiles Samus was charging at, dodging to avoid being blasted. As Mario ran towards Samus, he attempted to grab her, but missed as Samus smashed down the red-capped plumber, blasting him with a powerful missile strong enough to send Mario flying. Mario came falling back to the stage, and grabbing the ledge, he got back up and kicked Samus away, tossing fireballs as fast as he could. Samus dodged the fireballs and jumped up in the air, drop kicking Mario as he was knocked off the platform. Mario was quick to use his yellow cape to propel himself back to the stage, but Samus greeted him with a powerful punch, strong enough to weaken him.

As Mario shook the pain off, he quickly ducked below Samus's fist, grabbing her by the legs and started spinning around, chucking her off the stage. Samus spun back, and she grabbed Mario with her bluish grappling hook, smacking Mario several times on the head and chucking him off. As Mario tried coming back to the stage, Samus quickly charged up her plasma, and as Mario crawled onto the stage, got blasted by the fully charged blast, being knocked off the arena.

"This game's winner is...Samus Aran!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Samus grinned with confidence as she looked down the same pit that Mario fell in below.

* * *

Link and Captain Falcon both walked towards each other on the Battlefield. They smacked each other's hands.

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Captain Falcon was quick to perform the Knee of Justice, the electricity going through Link's body. Link, however, shook it off and began spinning around, wounding Falcon several times with the hilt of his Master Sword. As Captain Falcon started firing rapid punches, Link countered them with swings of his swords, grabbing the captain with his own grappling hook and smashing Captain Falcon across the face, kicking him off the stage. Captain Falcon quickly used his Raptor Boost to grab Link, sending him off with flames as he then performed a Falcon Kick. Link fell back on the ground, and he pulled out a bomb, waiting for Captain Falcon to run over towards him. Unfortunately for the long-eared Hyrulian, he was quickly Falcon Kicked, smacked down on the ground.

Link got up, but he was grabbed by Captain Falcon and whacked across the stage, who then charged up his Falcon Punch. Link quickly got out a bomb and chucked it at Captain Falcon, the explosion causing Captain Falcon to be halted. Captain Falcon quickly grabbed a nearby green Koopa Troopa shell and tossed it at Link, but he slashed it back with the Master Sword, causing the shell to recoil back into Captain Falcon, knocking him off the stage. Captain Falcon tried to Raptor Boost back, but Link tossed another bomb at him, the explosion causing him to fall off and lose the game.

"This game's winner is...Link!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Link merely grinned as he placed his Master Sword back into his back, and waited to be sent back.


	11. Round 2: Part 3

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**Round 2: Part 3**

Fox McCloud and Yoshi both appeared on the battlefield. The two warriors looked at each other.

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Yoshi ran straight towards Fox, but he was countered by several rapid kicks from the humanoid kitsune, being met with a kick to the face. As Yoshi stumbled back, he used his long red tongue to swallow Fox, munching down on the mammal as he turned around and spat him out, grabbing several of his green-spotted eggs and chucking them at the fox. Fox quickly used is reflector to repel the eggs, and he then dashed past Yoshi, knocking the green Yoshisaurus into the air. As if it was a quick reaction, Fox grabbed his blaster and grabbed Yoshi, pinning the dinosaur down and firing several times before slamming his fists into him. As Yoshi went up, he countered with a ground pound, shaking the stage as he then started to roll within is egg.

Fox jumped up several times to dodge, but he was grabbed again by Yoshi's tongue. This time, Yoshi swallowed and pooped him out as an egg, grabbing the egg and hurling it over the edge. Fox quickly hatched out and used his Fire Fox technique to grab the ledge, but he was met with several painful flutter kicks from Yoshi. As Yoshi headed downwards, he tried to use the eggs to get back up, but he couldn't as Fox held onto the ledge. Screaming, Yoshi flailed his arms as he fell down. Fox got up and sighed as he dusted himself.

"This game's winner is...Fox McCloud!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Fox McCloud smirked with confidence as he posed with his blaster, shaking his head as he looked down the stage, the pit that Yoshi fell straight into after being knocked off.

* * *

Ness and Luigi both walked towards each other on the Battlefield. They smacked each other's hands.

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Luigi charged himself and propelled as a missile, with Ness countering with her baseball bat. Luigi fell on his back, and he got back up, shaking his head as he started slapping Ness several times, grabbing the young PSI girl and ramming her with his butt, firing some of his green-colored fireballs. Ness quickly absorbed them in with her PSI to recover, and she then fired PK Fire, which burned Luigi to several degrees of pain. As Luigi tried getting himself out, he was grabbed by Ness, and then chucked over the edge by the power of the PSI, charging up his missile again as he grabbed the ledge.

Ness quickly used her PK Thunder to electrocute Luigi, causing him to let go. However, Luigi used his Coin Punch to grab the ledge again, getting up and kicking Ness around the shin. Ness then grabbed her baseball bat and smashed Luigi down on the head, followed with a kick to the face. As Luigi fell down the pit again, he tried to get back up, but Ness held onto the ledge. As a last minute resort, Luigi used his Coin Punch to counter into Ness, but he himself started falling. As if it was an act planned by the stage, Luigi mysteriously was blasted up into the air, landing flatly on the stage in pain. Ness grabbed the ledge and got up, only to gasp as she noticed Luigi not moving an inch.

"This game's winner is...Ness!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Ness rubbed the back of her head, grinning sheepishly as she watched the unconscious Luigi weakly limp.


	12. Round 2: Stats

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**Round 2: Stats**

Crazy Hand appeared in front of the 12 Super Smash Brothers fighters. "Well, we have the stats for Round 2. Link, Ness, Donkey Kong, Fox McCloud, Jigglypuff, and Samus Aran are the winners!"

Link, Ness, Donkey Kong, Fox McCloud, Jigglypuff, and Samus Aran cheered loudly and gave each other high fives.

Crazy Hand continued. "Unfortunately, Mario, Pikachu, Kirby, Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Yoshi have lost their matches, so they will get another chance."

Upon hearing this, all of the Smashers who lost in Round 1 frowned and started crying in shame (this time, being Luigi and Kirby).

"But now..." Crazy Hand started up again, chuckling evilly, "It is time for Round 3, the final round...and here are the match-ups!"

The Smashers gasped in surprise as they saw who they were competing. They looked at each other, smirked, and shook each others' hands.

"Glad to know who you are going to be fighting against," Crazy Hand started up again, "Now, let the first match begin!" And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the 12 Smashers all ran into 6 different warp portals, which all lead back to the Battlefield stage.


	13. Round 3: Part 1

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**Round 3: Part 1**

Mario and Ness both appeared on the battlefield. The two warriors looked at each other.

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Mario and Ness both started out with fire, as Ness fired her PK Fire while Mario used his red hot fireballs. As both flames contradicted each other, Mario ran towards the flames and jumped right through, landing with a solid punch to the earth. Ness grabbed Mario and smacked him across the stage with her baseball bat, charging with a PK Thunder. Mario propelled the psychic girl with his yellow cape, using the opportunity to spin around with his Mario Tornado, using enough force to carry Ness into the air and chuck her. As Ness tried coming back down, Mario performed a headbutt, with enough force to knock the guts out of her. As Ness fell on the ground in pain, Mario ran straight up to her and finished her off with a Fire Burst, the flames powerful enough to send Ness flying off screen.

"This game's winner is...Mario!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Mario spun around and took off his red cap, grinning victoriously as he placed it back on his brownish hair covered head, dusting his two white gloved hands together.

* * *

Yoshi and Link both walked towards each other on the Battlefield. They smacked each other's hands.

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Yoshi quickly hid inside his egg, waiting for Link to approach him. Link tossed several bombs at the egg-hiding dinosaur, but Yoshi started rolling towards him. As Link went into the air several times from the powerful impact of Yoshi's Roll Out attack, he used his Master Sword to stab Yoshi down into the ground. Getting out his Master Sword from the ground, Link tossed his boomerang at Yoshi, which hit the green Yoshisaurus across the face. As Yoshi shook his head, he jumped into the air, and ground pounded, causing Link to skip towards the right. Grinning, Yoshi swallowed up Link and started munching down on him, releasing him and then performing several flutter kicks down on the Hyrulian, topping it with a ground pound.

Yoshi then jumped several feet back towards the left and started tossing his eggs at Link. Link countered the eggs with his shied, and he charged towards Yoshi, slashing several times across his body as he grabbed the green Yoshisaurus with his grappling hook and kicked him to the right. Yoshi growled, and he waited for Link to charge towards him again, ramming his head right into the humanoid fighter. As Link fell on his back, Yoshi swallowed him and chucked him off the ledge, hopping off and grabbing the edge. Link tried spinning like a tornado, but all he managed to do was wound Yoshi as he fell straight downwards, into the pit below, screaming. Yoshi fluttered his way back into the stage, wiping his forehead as he grabbed a water bottle out of his small red pad and began drinking it.

"This game's winner is...Yoshi!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Yoshi clapped for himself jumping up and down in place with joy as he shouted his name in victory.


	14. Round 3: Part 2

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**Round 3: Part 2**

Fox McCloud and Jigglypuff both appeared on the battlefield. The two warriors looked at each other.

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Fox McCloud quickly started firing several lasers at Jigglypuff, who did not really feel a thing. As she approached Fox, he quickly countered with several rapid kicks, knocking the pink puffball Pokemon back. Jigglypuff got her act together as he sued her Roll Out to send Fox upward several times. As Fox came back down, Jigglypuff pounded him harshly with a Mega Punch, following with Sing, which put him to sleep. Jigglypuff then floated up several times into the air and used Rest directly on Fox's head, sending him Sky High as she prepared to whack him again. And whack him did she, was Fox was knocked upwards, only for him to make a comeback with a Fire Fox directly at the ground of the floating Battlefield.

Jigglypuff moaned weakly as she stumbled a bit, feeling weird as Fox ran towards her and started rapid kicking. Jigglypuff countered with a slap, and then a Pound, enough to knock back Fox. Fox, however, quickly got to his senses as he reflected Jigglypuff's second Pound, causing the pink puffball to be knocked off the stage. Jigglypuff tried floating back, but Fox ran straight towards her and smashed her straight into the pit. Fox then quickly got back onto the stage with his quick speed, dusting his shoulders as he chuckled.

"This game's winner is...Fox McCloud!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Fox McCloud slyly grinned with confidence as he placed away his blaster, and folded his arms, looking up at the clear blue sky.

* * *

Pikachu and Donkey Kong both walked towards each other on the Battlefield. They smacked each other's hands.

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Pikachu charged several bolts of electricity towards Donkey Kong, but the tie-wearing gorilla spun around with enough force to cause the electricity to wear off. He ran towards Pikachu and smashed the yellow-colored electrical mouse Pokemon with his foot, jumping up and smashed him back down with both of his hands. Pikachu moaned in pain as he got up, only to be grabbed by Donkey Kong, who slapped him several times and then smashed him down into the ground again, wounding Pikachu greatly. Donkey Kong then started charging his DK Punch, but Pikachu whizzed by with a Quick Attack, enough speed to spend the gorilla backwards.

Pikachu then turned around and used Skull Bash, following with an Iron tail across the face. Donkey Kong shook the initial pain off, and he started slamming the ground, causing the battlefield to shake. Pikachu jumped right over Donkey Kong, and just as he was face to face with the ape, he summoned a Thunder, which electrocuted Donkey Kong and sent him into the air. As Donkey Kong begun spinning around back to the battlefield, Pikachu slammed him upwards with an Iron Tail, topping it off with another Thunder, which was enough to send Donkey Kong so high in the sky that it knocked him back into the background, twinkling like a star.

"This game's winner is...Pikachu!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Pikachu chirped joyfully as he begun to roll over on the battlefield, being cute as ever.


	15. Round 3: Part 3

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**Round 3: Part 3**

Luigi and Samus Aran both appeared on the battlefield. The two warriors looked at each other.

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Luigi was quick to counter Samus's fully charged plasma shot with a barrage of slaps, before slapping Samus away his his right hand, jumping into the air as he then smashed Samus with his left hand. Samus quickly fired several fireballs at Luigi as she smashed her way back, grabbing Luigi with a grappling hook and smashing the green-capped Italian American plumber several times on the ground, tossing him upwards and kicking him down to the ground Luigi moaned in pain, but he was grabbed again by Samus and punched across the face, being blasted by a weakly charged plasma shot as Samus began charging up again. Gulping, Luigi quickly took the time to fire his green-colored fireballs at Samus, preventing her from firing a plasma shot fully charged. Luigi sighed of relief, though he was smashed down by Samus, firing several missiles down on Luigi's limp body.

As Luigi accepted the painful explosives, he swung his body and kicked Samus by the shins, spinning around like a tornado and chucking her up, jumping up himself and using his Coin Punch to send Samus up Sky High with a fiery ball and several gold coins. Luigi waited for Samus to come back down, and as she got back up, Luigi smashed her off the edge with both of his hands, watching as Samus failed to grab the edge in time with her grappling hook.

"This game's winner is...Luigi!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Luigi crossed both of his hands together as he placed them behind his back, looking down and kicking some dust with his left foot as he sheepishly admitted his victory.

* * *

Captain Falcon and Kirby both walked towards each other on the Battlefield. They smacked each other's hands.

"Ready...GO!" Crazy Hand shouted, the gong in the background banging loudly.

Captain Falcon was quick to Falcon Kick Kirby, but the pink tough puffball swallowed him and spat him out, copying the captain's abilities. Captain Falcon proceeded to show Kirby his moves as he grabbed the pink puffball and smashed him down on the ground, following with repeated punches. Kirby, however, grabbed Falcon and went straight into the air, smashing back down with enough force to cause the Battlefield to split in half. As Captain Falcon stumbled a bit, he held his head as Kirby kicked into him, following with several slashes from his sword. Enraged, Captain falcon performed his Raptor Boost on Kirby, successfully shouting "YESZ!!!" as he knocked Kirby back with fire and flame. Of course, Kirby used his hammer to swing back in action, and the two experienced fighters ran straight into each other, preparing to finish each other off with the ultimate move...

The Falcon Paunch.

"FALCON..."

"FAWCON..."

"PAUNCH!!!!!!"

Boom. The impact of the two punches were so strong, the entire universe and all of existence was ultimately destroyed. Neither Captain Douglas Jebidah Falcon or Kirby could survive the impact.

...

...

...

...

...

Oh who am I kidding. Too boring and predictable. And both of them aren't even that strong - (gets hot by an angered Captain Falcon/Kirby fanboy off from GameFAQs)

Captain Falcon quickly got to his knees after the strong impact of the punch, which knocked both him and Kirby nearly off the stage. taking the advantage, Captain Falcon quickly topped Kirby off with the Knee of Justice, knocking the unconscious pink puffball right off the stage. Captain Falcon smiled as he clenched his right fist, turning around and heading towards the middle of the Battlefield.

"This game's winner is...Captain Falcon!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Captain Falcon turned to face the screen, and proclaimed as he saluted with a grin full of win and confidence, "**YESZ**! Show Me Your Moves!"


	16. Round 3: Stats

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**Round 3: Stats**

Crazy Hand appeared in front of the 12 Super Smash Brothers fighters. "Well, we have the stats for Round 3. Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Captain Falcon, and Luigi are the winners!"

Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Captain Falcon, and Luigi cheered loudly and gave each other high fives.

Crazy Hand continued. "Unfortunately, Link, Ness, Jigglypuff, Samus Aran, Kirby, and Donkey Kong have lost their matches, so they will get another chance."

Upon hearing this, all of the Smashers who lost in Round 1 frowned and started crying in shame (this time, being Ness, Kirby, and Jigglypuff,).

"But now..." Crazy Hand started up again, chuckling evilly, "It is time for the final rankings...and here they are, ladies and gentlemen!"

The Smashers gasped in surprise as they looked up to see the ultimate results for the tournament. They looked at each other, and then back at the results screen, to show everyone's positions.

And there was a surprise character who was the front leader of the entire tournament.

* * *

Tournament Ranking:

Mario (Total Damage: 1482)

Donkey Kong (Total Damage: 1371)

Pikachu (Total Damage: 1344)

Captain Falcon (Total Damage: 1298)

Luigi (Total Damage: 1232)

Yoshi (Total Damage: 1209)

Fox McCloud (Total Damage: 1182)

Kirby (Total Damage: 1072)

Jigglypuff (Total Damage: 997)

Ness (Total Damage: 953)

Link (Total Damage: 931)

* * *

"It is decided!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he grabbed Mario and chucked him off towards the sky, proclaiming to the other eleven Smashers, "Since Mario sits at the top of the tournament results, he is the winner, and thus, he will face the last boss!"

The other Smashers eagerly awaited what would happen as Crazy Hand changed the TV screen, revealing Final Destination, whereas Master Hand was already on. mario landed flat on his face as he got up and dusted himself, running up towards Master Hand.

"Well, Mario, it's been a long and winding road for you, but..." Master Hand stated as he got himself into a fighting position, "Prepare yourself for the last challenge!"

And thus, it began. Mario vs. Master Hand... the victor... who would it be?


	17. Mario vs Master Hand: Final Battle!

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**The Final Battle: Mario Versus Master Hand**

Mario and Master Hand, shouting out their own war cries, ran towards each other as they each countered with a punch, both being knocked several feet backwards. Mario shook his head as he jumped up into the air and spun around with his Mario Tornado. Master Hand grabbed Mario, and slammed the red-capped Italian American plumber on the Final Destination platform, wounding him greatly as he slapped him across the field. As Mario fell on the ground, he got up, and used his yellow cape swiftly to repel some of the fireballs that Master Hand was firing at him. Mario then ran towards him and jumped up, smashing down with his right fist as he turned around, getting grabbed by master hand and crushed within as he was chucked into the air. Before long, Mario came back down, being punched by Master Hand as the gigantic magical hand started firing blue lasers at him. Mario swiftly dodged the lasers and jumped up, releasing several of his red hot fireballs as he topped it off with several flutter kicks, jumping up and doing his Coin Punch to inflict more pain.

Master Hand went high into the dark sky and came from the background, rocketing towards Mario. Mario quickly did a barrel roll and dodged being punched, getting up and firing several more fireballs at Master Hand. Master Hand started slapping Mario away, firing two more fireballs, which were reflected by Mario's cape. Mario then ducked on the ground, waiting for Master Hand to approach. Master Hand went into the air and swiftly slammed himself down on the red-capped plumber, which went according to plan as Mario dodged at the last moment and performed his fiery Smash upon the gigantic hand. Master Hand shook off the pain and started poking at mario repeatedly, sending him off the stage. Mario quickly caped his way back, and grabbed the ledge, climbing up just as Master Hand punched the edge off. Mario performed another Mario Tornado, only to get sliced several times by Master Hand's swift techniques. master hand then attempted to grab Mario, but he quickly dodged and jumped behind Master Hand, slamming a powerful punch with his right fist and causing the Final Destination to shake. Master Hand went straight into the air and slammed himself down on the stage, with Mario running straight towards him and performing one more fiery Smash, defeating Master Hand. The explosion causing enough impact, Master Hand screeched in pain as he disappeared into the background, the outer space fading into pure white as the Final Destination itself began to shake, and within moments, collapsed on itself, causing Mario to fall down the seemingly bottomless pit below. Luckily, he was teleported back to the main area in time.

Finally, after the long and exhausting battle, Mario was greeted by the eleven other Smashers, before finally being greeted by Crazy Hand and a greatly injured Master Hand, who was holding a big, golden trophy.

"Mario, congratulations!" Crazy Hand congratulated as he took the trophy from Master Hand and handed it to the red-capped plumber, "You managed to make it to the top of the tournament and even best Master Hand! You truly are an icon amongst gamers!"

Mario only could smile as he gladly accepted the trophy, holding it well above his head as he laughed with dignity and glee, joined by the other Smashers, who all circled around him and congratulated. Crazy Hand could only help but laugh as he, too, joined in, while Master Hand pulled out a cup of coffee and began drinking it to make the pain disappear.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, ladies and gentlemen, today is THE day that Super Smash Brothers as a whole and the original Nintendo 64 masterpiece turn ten years old, joining the ranks of many Nintendo franchise (and popular videogame franchise created around the start of the Playstation era) as a classic. I look forward to seeing what the next decade of Smash brings... even though personally, IMO, the first decade of Mario kart was better (and speaking of decade of Mario Kart, the second one is in 2012. That, and the final first year anniversary for Mario Kart Wii is today, so expect to see that upon this update). And that's all I have to say, really. See y'all!


	18. Epilogue

**Super Smash Brothers**

(AKA **Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers**)

The Novelization

By **Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**Epilogue**

Mario and Luigi both relaxed on their wooden balcony in the back of their house, taking in the great bright rays from the sun, feeling the nice spring weather reflecting the relaxation. A golden trophy that Mario was awarded from besting Master Hand was lying on a shelf within his bedroom, where it was to be shown off for showing the red-capped Italian American plumber's great abilities. Nearby the house, however, were Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser, who were all jealous of the two heroic plumbers for being chosen and not them...

Yoshi returned to Yoshi Island, and told both Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi about how the tournament went, remarking how fun it was.

Pikachu returned back to Ash Ketchum and resumed his adventure with him, Misty, and Brock, trying to avoid the mischievous Jessie, James, and Meowth as much as they could. And of course, you have Jigglypuff, who was snooPING AS usual, you see...

Link returned to Hyrule to help prevent Ganondorf from acquiring enough power to enslave it once more, whereas Samus Aran made a return trip to Brinstar, to hold off against the evil likes of Mother Brain, Kraid, Crocomire, and of course, Ridley.

Donkey Kong returned to Donkey Kong Island, just in the nick of time to help Diddy Kong fight off against the Kremlings, who under the orders of King K. Rool took the advantage to cause trouble within the island.

Kirby returned to Dreamland, to go on with his cute, peaceful life. Meta Knight kept a watchful eye on him, whereas King DeDeDe was so frustrated that he had to resort to ordering MONSTAHS TO CLOBBAH DAT DER KIRBEH. And sadly, he did not get it with a money back guarantee.

Fox McCloud made it back to the Star Fox team, the first thing he did, however, was pull a nasty prank on Falco Lombardi by stealing his bread and pizzacake. The three days that followed the incident, Falco didn't say a word to Fox at all, who latter got his butt kicked by the blue falcon.

Ness returned to the peaceful town of Onett in Eagleland, being reunited with paula, Jeff, and Poo, whereas they adventured together again to stop the last remaining forces of evil within the peaceful country.

Captain Falcon went back to participate in the F-ZERO grand prixs across the universe, retaining his title as the champion. Of course, to help keep his image, he began marketing his new drink, which he dubbed after his famous punch, "Falcon Punch".

* * *

Master Hand and Crazy Hand both stood outside of the construction area for the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, having experience the thrill of the first tournament. Without a second of hesitation, Crazy Hand turned around to face Master Hand.

"Hey Master Hand, do you think we could have another tournament soon enough?" Crazy Hand begged as he anticipated an answer.

Master Hand simply sighed as he shook himself. "Oh Crazy, I'm not sure if we could manage another tournament. Maybe in two years time...?" He suggested.

Crazy Hand sighed, and he simply watched the construction, while Master Hand merely shrugged as he thought to himself of how their lives within the soon to be completed mansion would be changed, the rain making the situation a bit more peaceful.

* * *

**THE END**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. May another decade of awesome smashing come forward, because MAN!! These last ten years were great... especially the original Super Smash Brothers 64 and Super Smash Bros Brawl. Screw Super Smash Brothers Melee to the depths of Video Game Hades in the Underwhere.


End file.
